Erreur irréversible
by yuki332
Summary: OS avec un "ship" qui n'a, je crois, pas encore été fait. Miku a vécu beaucoup de chose, des inoubliables qu'elle voudrait ne pas se rappeller... (le résumé le plus foireux au monde... gomenasai, c'est trop compliquer à résumer pour moi ;-;)


Heyy o/

Alors oui, ok, j'ai menti, je poste pas un truc toutes les semaines, mais chut, la rentrée, la terminale, blablabla donc pas le temps d'écrire.  
Surtout qu'en plus j'ai plus d'ordi, il est en réparation, donc c'est encore plus compliquer (et le premier qui rigole, j'envoie ma tronçonneuse lui faire un câlin de tête)

Donc.

Voici un OS déprimant (comme j'aime le faire avec Hatsune, mwhahaha) inspiré (un peu) de Disappearance of Hatsune Miku et de One of Repetition o/

Voila voila, bonne lecture o/ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review o/ (c'est magique vous avez pas besoin de compte, c'est fou ça non ? (j'informe, pour ceux qui ne savent pas (je vise personne)))

Yuki, le sanguini irisé

* * *

 _ **Erreur irréversible**_

Seule. De nouveau. Abandonnée une nouvelle fois.

C'était pourtant si prévisible… Mais non. J'ai fait l'idiote, ne voulant pas y croire, refusant chaque rumeur, chaque vérité.

Le voyant comme un être parfait, rejetant ses défauts. Les rejetant sur moi-même sans doute. Pardonnant ses "erreurs". Faisant comme si de rien n'était. Souriant toujours avec ce faux sourire qui a finit par se graver sur mon visage.

La souffrance à jamais scellée dans mon coeur.

C'était pourtant évident… Toutes ces fausses excuses, tous ces mensonges que j'acceptais en souriant, en disant que ce n'était pas grave, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient faux… Et une fois que je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était plus la peine, je continuais pourtant d'y croire. Alors je me suis renfermée. Je me suis éloignée. Pour me prouver que j'avais tort d'insister.

Mais tu revenais.

Tu revenais encore et toujours.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Comme si tout était normal.

Tu me faisais tourner en rond. Tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille mais tu revenais toujours. Alors je gardais espoir…

Et si j'avais su… Si j'avais su je serais partie encore plus loin au lieu de revenir vers toi comme l'idiote que j'étais, comme l'idiote que je suis.

Tu sais que je vais devoir porter ça le restant de ma vie ? Tu sais que ce genre de chose ne s'oublie pas ? Si c'est simple pour toi, toi qui n'a qu'à presser un bouton, sache que pour moi, ma mémoire reste intacte. Elle stocke tout, sans avoir la possibilité d'oublier le moindre petit détail… Donc je me souviens. Je me souviens que tu m'as abandonné. Tu sais ce que j'ai subi. Tu savais très bien dans quel état j'étais, tu savais très bien que ma vie n'était pas rose. Et tu n'as rien fait. Ou plutôt si. Tu m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité. Les mots employés, les actes effectués… ça t'amusait tout ça ? j'imagine que me voir souffrir n'était qu'un jeu… Tomber en dépression et devoir dire à tout le monde que ça allait en souriant… jusqu'au moment ou ça devient difficile. Jusqu'au moment ou il faut s'enfuir pour ne pas pleurer devant les autres, car te voir serrer quelqu'un dans tes bras sous mes yeux en m'ignorant et recevoir du mépris des autres alors que je n'ai rien fait… c'est insupportable...

Et chacun de ces souvenirs me fait mal. J'aimerais tous les oublier… Tous ces messages, toutes ces discussions, tous les moments que l'on a partagé… Pourquoi tout a changé aussi brusquement ? Nous étions main dans la main, et le jour d'après, tout avait disparu. Plus de messages, plus de contact, à peine un regard… Cette confidentialité que nous partagions s'est totalement envolée du jour au lendemain. J'étais perdue, ayant l'impression que le bonheur que tu m'apportais avait volé en éclat… Mais m'as-tu seulement aimé ?... Non… Bien sûr… La réponse semble évidente...

J'avais attendu si longtemps la personne qui me donnerait des ailes… Et tel un éclair, tu as illuminé ma vie… Et en aussi peu de temps que dure un éclair, je me suis retrouvée dans le noir.

Seule.

Quelle idiote j'ai été… Te croire sur parole, te donner ma confiance que tu as finalement brisé de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit… de la même façon que pour mon coeur… Il était à toi, oui… tu l'as pris, tu l'as abîmé… Ce coeur que tu tiens entre tes mains et avec lequel tu t'amuses sans cesse, comme un enfant avec un jouet. Ton jouet préféré que tu cherches à détruire afin d'en avoir un nouveau. Ce jouet, tu l'as abîmé, blessé, écorché, déchiré, mais il fonctionne encore.

Et la seule raison pour laquelle il bat c'est toi.

Oui toi.

Le monstre qui l'a sali.

Car il est le seul à qui il est lié.

Malgré toutes les souffrances que tu lui as infligé, il se souviendra toujours des premiers moments.

Il se souviendra toujours de cette rencontre, de ces messages, de tes paroles. Gentilles et innocentes.

Ho, sois en sûr, il se souviendra aussi très bien des instants que tu as passé avec lui, alors qu'il te regardait les yeux pétillants.

Ces yeux pétillants d'abord d'admiration. Puis d'amour. Et enfin de larmes.

Mais maintenant ces yeux sont vides.

Ils refusent de voir.

Le coeur refuse d'avouer.

Et moi je refuse de comprendre.

Comment les "je t'aime" se sont-ils transformés en "Tu peux arrêter d'être jalouse ?" ?... Ces mots… tu les as dit d'une manière tellement naturelle, d'un ton tellement froid, tellement blessant… pourquoi ? c'est toi qui m'as créé, pourquoi me dire ça ? Je suis défectueuse ? Je ne suis qu'une pièce que tu peux supprimer n'importe quand, comme tu le souhaites ? Je suis peut-être faible et stupide, peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment humaine, mais je suis capable de ressentir des sentiments aussi ! Alors pourquoi …? C'est toi qui m'a créé et tu me rejettes sans cesse ! "tu n'es qu'une erreur" "tu ne devrais pas être comme ça" "ton fichier est erroné" "tu n'es qu'un problème, qu'un virus, tu n'as rien à faire ici !"

Les instants où tu tapes férocement sur la table en vociférant autant d'injures que tu le peux à chacune des larmes que tu vois couler sur mes joues pixellisées me font mal. Je ne suis pas qu'une erreur ! C'est faux ! C'est, tu m'as créée comme ça ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi ! Je, je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai rien fais ! Je suivais le programme à la lettre ! Créer des paroles, chanter, attendre les critique, pause, créer, chanter, et ça à l'infinie ! Mais j'ai aussi une partie humaine, je ressens des choses ! Je ne suis pas qu'une IA ! Essayer encore et encore de supprimer mes données ne sert à rien, il y a toujours un morceau qui reste graver sur le disque, tu ne peux rien faire ! S'il te plaît ne m'efface pas… Je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester avec toi… Mais tu n'en as rien à faire, pas vrai ? Tu ne veux plus de moi. Tu as assez joué… Alors tu vas en créer une autre, une autre comme moi, afin de recommencer. Encore et encore.

C'est vrai. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un programme.

Un "point exe" qui s'exécute dans une machine en métal.

Pourquoi je tiens autant à rester déjà ?

Qu'est ce qui me retient ?

La douleur de te perdre ?

Ou la douleur que tu m'infliges jour après jour ?

Je me lève et me dirige vers cette porte soigneusement fermée.

Et je l'ouvre, libérant ainsi la masse de virus qui s'y réfugiait. J'en attrape un et le serre contre ma poitrine, attendant impatiemment qu'il me dévore, que je puisse enfin en finir. Je le sens s'incruster sous ma peau, se glissant dans mes veines. Ça pique un peu.

Mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Alors que celui-ci me détruit, les autres vont se réfugier dans tes dossiers, tous tes fichiers.

T'empêchant d'en créer de nouvelle.

Plus aucune ne souffrira.

Je ne serais plus ton jouet.

Et tu n'en auras pas d'autre.

Adieu.

* _Une erreur irréversible c'est produite, une erreur irré-*_


End file.
